My Home
by Aoi Kazuya
Summary: Rei is an outsider, if that wasn't obvious. She's been living in the Amusement Park during her stay in the Country of Hearts. And her game is ending. Will she go home, or will she stay? BorisxOC
1. The End

**A/N: Ahahaha so much fluff XD it buuurnnnssss XD Anyway, this is a two-shot, the second chapter shall be in Rei's POV...or at least part of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in The Country of Hearts. I _do_ own volumes 2 and 3 of the manga though ^^ and I wanna get the game but...well...there are some issues with that. One being I can't read/understand japanese. Two being that well, the game is really expensive if I buy it in the States...**

**Also! I apologize for OOC-ness, I tried my best...really...**

**love, Aoi-kun  
**

* * *

Rei sighed as she pulled the little heart-topped vial from her pocket. Liquid sloshed within the seemingly fragile thing as she observed it with soft, melancholy eyes. Her game was ending. She would have to choose soon. When she heard a knock from her room door she quickly stuffed the vial back into her pocket and got up from the bed, smoothing out her clothes.

(Next paragraph is just a description of Rei, you can skip it if you want.)

She was wearing a collared black shirt, sleeves rolled up, with a red vest on top, chains adorning the outfit. The shirt was unbuttoned to reveal a dark red tube top that bared her smooth stomach. For bottoms, she had on a pair of legwarmer pants, a studded belt or two hung from her waist. One arm was clad with a red and black striped arm warmer, the other hand had a fingerless black glove, wrist-length. Her feet were adorned with a pair of black chuck's. A black cat's collar was wrapped around her neck, a cross charm hanging off of it. Her black hair was left hanging, bangs framing her face nicely, the rest of her choppily layered hair swung with each of her movements. She reached up her hands to brush her hair back to tuck behind her ears to reveal her pierced ears. Eight in the left and five in the right. A silver cross dangled from her left ear, a chain connecting it to a black cartilage piercing. The rest of the piercings, left and right, were filled with an assortment of red and black studs, one or two in the shape of crosses as well. A small top hat was perched at an angle on her head, a red bow tied around it, the ends of the ribbons dangling to a little past her shoulder. Her brown eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner, and a pair of black framed glasses were perched on her nose. Her figure wasn't too thin or two fat, just average, though her height was a bit above average height. She had smooth skin, lightly tanned from spending a lot of time out under the sun.

She pulled her room door open to smile at her visitor.

"Hey there Boris."

The Cheshire Cat grinned back at the girl, stepping closer to pull her into a friendly hug. Rei returned the gesture hesitantly. Of course, he would never think of her as more than a friend, would he?

"To what do I owe this visit?" Rei asked curiously after releasing her friend. Boris' grin stretched slightly, "Just thought you'd like company today." Rei rolled her eyes as she turned back to her bed to try and straighten out her blankets. Boris proved her attempts futile though, when he flopped onto her bed, propping his head up with his arm. Rei huffed and crossed her arms, "You did that on purpose." She pointed out. Boris grinned again before bouncing up into a sitting position, "Come on, you know you wanna hang out with me." Rei pretended to think about it, "I don't know, I was thinking about going to see Ace today…" Boris' expression fell and he sulked. Rei couldn't help but start laughing, clutching at her sides.

"Aww, you're so cute Boris." She managed out before tackling the cat as she threw her arms around him. Boris' eyes widened when her weight slammed into him, he wasn't prepared for it so he tumbled backwards off the bed and the two landed in a heap on the floor.

Rei lifted her head off of Boris' chest, away from the ticking sound that she had gotten used to, and opened her eyes, only to have a red flush cover her cheeks when she saw the position she was in. She was straddling him, her hands resting on his chest as Boris blinked up at her, a light pink tinge on his cheeks as well. "S-sorry 'bout that love." Rei whispered, attempting to get off of him. An arm snaked around her waist and pulled her down. Rei found her head tucked under Boris' chin, his other arm wrapped around her shoulders now.

"B-Boris…?"

"Just let me hold you like this for a sec Rei, please?"

His voice was mesmerizing and Rei felt herself relaxing in his hold, somehow managing to wrap her own arms around his neck, tilting her head up to place a small kiss on his jawline.

"Of course."

* * *

"It's full." Rei whispered to herself, holding the vial in her hands yet again. It was over. Her game was over. A single tear slid down her cheek. It was inevitable. Her time was bound to end. She'd had a good time here, she reminisced with a soft smile, more tears joining the first one. She would have to go to the clock tower, she supposed.

After wiping her face hurriedly, she made the bed herself, taking one last look around before leaving her room. She hadn't counted on walking into someone as she left. She'd heard that a new outsider had joined the game, she had thought that everyone would have gone to go greet them. So she was surprised to find Boris waiting outside of her room for her. Before she could say anything, he had already beaten her to it.

"It's time, isn't it?"

Was it really that obvious? Rei smiled sadly at the cat that had managed to worm his way into her heart and leave the biggest impression out of all the Wonderlanders.

"Yea. I'm done."

She held the vial up so that Boris could see the full vial. His eyes seemed to sadden a bit before they turned thoughtful. As soon as it had appeared, the expression was gone and he was smiling mischievously, "Well you don't have to leave just yet, right? Can't you go on some rides with me one more time?"

Rei knew what he was doing. It was obvious. He was stalling…and she let him.

"Of course, anything for my favorite cat."

* * *

They went on rides well into the day, how long had passed Rei couldn't tell, after all who could in the Country of Hearts? But she knew that she never wanted it to end.

As the two stumbled off of the spinning teacups, laughing, they were greeted by a loud shout. Rei lifted her head, using Boris for support, to see the Bloody Twins waving at them. A moment later they had crashed into her, causing Rei to fall onto her bottom as the twins wrapped their arms around her shoulders happily. Rei lifted her hands shakily and pet their heads. She looked past them to see Gowland and smiled small, he understood and inclined his head to her.

"What should I do Boris?"

"Hm?"

The two were taking a break from the rides and sitting side-by-side, sharing a cotton candy.

"I have to make a choice right? To stay…or to go."

Rei's head landed on Boris' shoulder and her eyes slid shut, "I don't know anymore. I don't want to leave, since I came here…sure things have been hectic but…it's also been a lot of fun." _'And I got to meet you…'_

"Well, what does your heart say?"

Rei lifted her head and turned to look at Boris with half-lidded eyes. "That was unbelievably cheesy love." She said bluntly. A sigh slipped from her lips, "But I suppose you're right." She cast her gaze around the Amusement Park, stopping on one particular ride, "I think I have time for _one_ more ride, don't you?" She grabbed Boris' hand and pulled him towards the merry-go-round. That was where everything had started, and that was where everything would end.

* * *

"So I just drink the liquid again and make a choice?" Rei asked again for clarification. Julius nodded. "Well that sounds…simple." She uncapped the vial and lifted it to her lips, as she tilted the small crystalline container, Nightmare's voice rang through her head.

_You cannot leave the game alone. You may start out alone but when you leave you will have someone with you._

Then Julius'.

_You cannot win alone. Those are the rules of 'The Game'._

Then finally Boris'.

_Why don't you let someone in Rei? It must be lonely wherever you are. I mean, I'm here aren't I?_

She closed her eyes as the liquid filled her mouth. She swallowed and opened her brown orbs, her gaze locking instantly with a pair of yellow eyes.

"I choose…

…Boris."


	2. The Beginning

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. While there are definitely many cliches, I can say I'm proud of my work here. This is all in Rei's POV of course. And for all the technicalities involved, i down't own Alice in the Country of Hearts/Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice. I only own my OCs Rei, her family, Felix, and his family.**

**Also on a side note, I used Felix because the name reminds me of somebody I don't particularly know very well, but despise to a certain degree as well. What better way then to use his name and crush it underfoot to get revenge hm? That frickin' jerk-face I just wanna...*cough*Though the description I used doesn't look like him at all.**

* * *

I can't tell if my life is a dream or if it's a reality anymore. All my days have melted into a jumble of words, events, flashes of light. I remember, when I first got back, I was smothered with hugs, tears, the works. But since then I've been working on auto-pilot. Nothing seems real to me anymore. Not after…no, I couldn't think about them. I raised a hand to where my heart was and clutched at the fabric there. Pain seemed to fill my entire being and I fell to my knees, curling up into myself. I can hear voices, worry apparent in their tones. It has been like this for I don't know how long anymore.

The monotonous schedule that had become my life was suddenly broken one day when my _mother_ announced that I would be marrying. My eyes widened in shock and my head shot up, one of the first reactions I had had since returning home.

"_What?_"

My response was hissed out from grit teeth. She had to be kidding me. She wasn't. I thought arranged marriages had fallen out of style years ago. I was wrong. My entire world shattered around me and I could feel myself falling deeper and deeper into despair.

* * *

I met my "fiancé" a week later. He didn't look to bad. He had blonde hair, not the color I wanted my love's hair to be, and green eyes that sparkled as he laughed. Correction, when he pretended to laugh. He was an evil man. I could see it within his movements. While his words charmed my mother and the others around me, I could see past the lies and pretenses he put up. After all, I learned from the best. The pain wasn't there when I thought about them now, instead I was left with a feeling of loneliness. Hadn't I fallen down that godforsaken hole to find happiness? Why was it that I was now even more miserable than I had been before?

Ah, yes, that's why. It was because I had fallen in love.

* * *

The Wedding Day was here. I felt numb. Where had all my time gone? I wasn't ready to be married off to some man I didn't love. Some man I barely knew. Why was I in a white dress? I hated white. Suddenly I thought I saw something from the corner of my eye. I looked up quickly and caught the end of what seemed to be a red jacket turning the corner, a _tattered_ red jacket. My thoughts immediately flew to Ace. How…ignoring the shouts of surprise from the women that had been gushing over how pretty I looked or something, I stood and hurried from the room. As I turned the corner I saw the end of a _yellow_ jacket. _Gowland_. Before I could get any further though, I was grabbed from behind and pulled back to the room full of white.

"No, let me go…let me go…"

I struggled fruitlessly against their grasps.

The next thing I knew, I was walking down the aisle…or rather, being dragged down the aisle by my father. I could feel tears pricking at my eyes, thankfully, or maybe it wasn't?, my face was hidden by a veil so no one could see the tears streaming down my face, leaving tracks on my cheeks. I swept my eyes over the guests. Then I paused midstep, my eyes having landed on a _group_ of _very_ familiar people. Blood…Elliot…Dee and Dum in their adult forms… They must have seen me looking because they all offered me their own variation of a smile. How…how were they here? In my world? I saw Elliot jerk his head slightly forward and I moved my gaze on. Ace…Vivaldi…Peter. And just in front of them, Nightmare…and Gray…Julius even. They all smiled at me reassuringly. The manor, the Castle, the Tower. All was left…was the Amusement Park. I glanced around furtively, feeling my father tugging on me to get me moving again. I did, stumbling a few steps. There, I spotted Gowland sitting in the front with Pierce at his side. Gowland gave me a thumbs up and winked as Pierce looked on with wide eyes. I was happy they were here, really I was, but where was _he_?

Then all too soon I was standing at the altar. Felix held my hands in his and smiled at me. I stared at him dully, barely listening as the priest spoke. I heard Felix's smooth voice say "I do." Someone poked me in the back to repeat the words. I did so grudgingly.

"Does anyone object to these two being joined in matrimonial joy? If so, say so now. If not, then forever hold your peace."

I sobbed, failing at muffling the sound and Felix shot me a glare from the corner of his eyes. Then I couldn't help but giggle, wouldn't it be so utterly cliché if…

Before I could finish my thought the doors to the room where the service was being held were thrown open. And standing there…"Boris…" I breathed out. I threw the veil back as he shouted, "I object!" The rest of my Wonderland friends stood up then, each raising there voice in objection.

"I do as well." Blood.

"Same here." Elliot.

"Nee-san can't marry that guy!" Dee and Dum.

"We object." Vivaldi.

"I can't believe Rei would even consider this." Peter.

"Of course I would object." Ace.

"Rei doesn't belong with this…" I almost laughed out loud, Nightmare couldn't even finish the sentence!

A nod from Gray.

"What were you thinking Rei?" Julius.

"Hurry up and get down from there already girl!" Gowland.

"Rei, hurry up! The cat's gonna be mad if you don't, chu." Pierce.

A genuine smile split my face as I shoved the bouquet I held in Felix's stunned face. I then tore the veil from my head and threw that as well. While the rest of my family and Felix's were still in shock I ran back down the aisle and threw my arms around Boris' neck.

"Boris! It's really you!"

He placed his hands on my waist and set be back down on the ground, his normal grin on his face, "Who did you expect? Oh and, don't be mad, but you look horrible in white." I laughed again, it felt good to laugh, I hadn't done so in so long.

"What do you think you're doing? Get your filthy hands off my wife!"

I quickly turned around, Boris wrapping his arms around me protectively and pulling me into his chest. Felix was advancing towards us, a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"I am not your wife." I hissed out, pulling the ring off my finger and throwing it at his feet. Then I started to tug on the white dress I wore, Boris got my drift and unzipped the back, I slipped out of it to reveal the black dress I had on underneath. It ended a little above knee-length and had a dark red sash around an empire waist, tied into a bow on the back and the skirt flared out from the tulle-like material under it.

"Much better." I heard Boris whisper in my ear and another laugh found its way out of my mouth as I felt my favorite cat lift my left hand and slide something onto my ring finger. He kissed me lightly on the side of my neck which was bare since I had pulled my hair up into a delicate side bun. Felix growled and threw the white dress out of his way as he advanced, getting closer with each step. Suddenly he found his path blocked by a whole lot of people. I loved my Wonderland friends so much.

"You will not touch Rei, so get out of the way." I heard Peter threaten. Felix backed down, he was at least smart enough to know when he was beat. I squeaked when I suddenly felt my legs being swept out from under me, Boris held me to his chest. Then he swept dramatically from the room with the rest of the Wonderlanders, leaving a very confused and still very shocked ex-wedding party behind.

The only question on my mind was how. But there was a more pressing matter at hand. "Where'd your cat ears go? And your rabbit/hare ears? And your dormouse ears?" I asked Boris, Peter, Elliot, and Pierce in that order. They all smiled secretively back at me, "Se-cr-et." I pouted but let it slide, content to be with my friends once more.

* * *

I leaned up, arms still wrapped around Boris' neck, and pressed a light kiss to the corner of his mouth, then the other corner, then his nose. From the corner of my eyes I saw the other filing out of the room. We had returned to the Country of Hearts and I couldn't be happier. Before I could continue Boris set me back down on my feet, a twinkle in his eyes. He took my hand and then led me out of the clock tower and down the path, it took a few seconds before I recognized where we were going. Back to the Amusement Park.

* * *

I laughed when I saw what ride we were heading to. I loved him. I really did, the way he could make me laugh so effortlessly, how he could make my mood brighten up just by being there. I let him pull me along, a silly grin on my face.

We had run past the Amusement Park workers, faceless that I recognized and greeted with a backwards wave, Gowland, and even pierce. I might have even spotted the Bloody Twins but I didn't have time to be sure.

Soon I was seated on a prettily painted black horse, Boris riding on a cream colored one beside me. I laughed mentally, it would have been perfect had his horse been pink and/or purple as well. I raised my eyes as the ride started and our gazes matched. We both leaned forward simultaneously and our lips met in our first kiss. It was a simple chaste kiss that had ended almost as soon as it had started.

"I love you Boris." I smiled softly.

"Love you too." He responded with his trademark grin.

And I knew we would be fine. If one couldn't tell from the way we were looking at each other, the silver band with an engraved heart and a black jeweled cross set into it on my ring finger should have.

* * *

The merry-go-round was where everything had started. Where everything had ended. And where everything would start once again. My life was like this ride. It would start, then stop, only to begin again. I had no doubt my life would still have its ups and downs, like the horses we rode upon but like this merry-go-round, but our lives would continue…intertwined.


End file.
